Dementia
A Brief Seminar by Doctor Lizan Von Gardner, Astrophysicist - 5/09/11 P.R.E. 'A Rip in Time and Space' “As you may or may not be able to imagine, The Rift caused by ALICE II is not a mere tear through space in which all one has to do is walk through and you are on the other side. No, no! Crossing this rift would take resources not quite unlike a space jump to the moon! It may scare you that nobody has the faintest idea how far The Rift even goes, and if it even goes anywhere! Look through The Rift and all you see is black! Makes you wonder how we are all still breathing today, does it not?” “As we speak, five great countries have bonded together to work this mystery out. I am proud to say that Russia, China, France, The United Kingdom, and even the United States have worked together to finish building the world’s greatest space station to date that has been named the Global Emissary, or GLEMIS for those that prefer acronyms.” “Since the construction of GLEMIS, yours truly has had the first opportunity to study The Rift up close. The Rift is something you should only be able to find in your imagination! A portal through which takes you to another world. Yet I have not even stepped into the rift! So how may I suggest such a preposterous idea? Well, it is quite simple. I saw light at the other end. Not a bright blinding shine mind you; but a twinkle like a star. I knew then and I know now that a new territory of exploration lies before us! But is it as simple as just stepping through the gap? I highly doubt it. It will take a very well organized space launch to begin traversing the rift; but before we could begin risking the lives of our brave astronauts and astrophysicists, ha ha, we must first send a USV, or unmanned space vehicle, for further research of the rift. "Currently, two USV's, 'Conquistador' and 'White Rabbit', have been constructed, funded through the GLEMIS project. They have both been launched and now, after only two days, we have enough information to begin planning the first jump to the other side! Of course we are still not sending humans! Instead, very much like the project on mars, we are sending a rover to investigate this other world if there is indeed a planet to land on." "I've peered into the void and I often find myself lost in speculation! I found myself dreaming up fantasies of what lies ahead. Something so miraculous to create a silencing, if not temporarily, of the worlds powers against each other and instead working with each other to perform amazing feats such as the creation of GLEMIS! All of it, like a dream. That is why I have named the internal space of The Rift, not the rift itself, Dementia. Because of how easily it is to become lost in its magnificence." (Castodas) Although I do respect the good Doctor von Gardner, I assume his eyes must have been going by this point. The negative-energy "antiphotons" emmited by the Rift would clearly preclude any sort of sight through the mouths. Perhaps he merely saw some shiny partice that had been picked up by the Contra-Terraside mouth? --Mr. Eldritch